


One Night One Encounter

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2007
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	One Night One Encounter

It was a dark night downtown in tne neighborhood. Dana was roughly pushed up against a wall.  
"Well you monster. Looks like I am going to have to teach your lesson."  
She was scared beyond belief. Her legs started to shake and she was trembling.  
"No please don't......"  
The guy only laughed as he was about to rip her shirt apart when a chain wrapped around him dragged him into darkness and all dana heard was hid screams and thrn silence. The figure in black came out of the shadows and walked to her. Dana was so scared she started to tremble and shake and she spoofed further into the alley until he back pressed up against a brick wall. She looked up at him.  
"Please don't hurt me." She could only say as she cowered in silence.  
The figure walked closer to her and he gently knelt down to her level. He cupped her chin with his gloved three fingered hand and he made her look up at him. He began to stroke her chin.  
"Hey there babe relax okay? I am not going to hurt ya." He said to her.  
"........." She was still silent. She tried to move away and tried to get out of his grasp but he wouldn't let her.  
"Thank you for saving me." She managed to get out. She still struggled until she gasped as he brought his arms around her and he pulled her into a hug. He brought her to his nicely toned chest where she started to cry her eyes out.  
"Hey babe it's ok. Let it all out." He said as he began to stroke and rub her back in soothing circles.  
The tears still kept flowing as she soon dried her eyes and he held her at arms length but still not letting her go.  
"Well thanks again but I must get going."  
"..........." He was silent and he roughly pushed her into the brick wall where she let out a grunt. Her eyes soon widened when she saw his gloved hands slipping under her shirt and he started to grope her boobs. He squeezed and pinched each delicate nipple in his rough leather gloved fingers. Dana began to moan a little. He started to do the same thing to her other nipple. His hands once they were done with that went and slipped under her skirt and he began to grope her butt cheeks. He squeezed the mounds of flesh in between his rough leather gloved hands and she lightly moaned again. His hands now went up front and he inserted one gloved finger into her pussy. He curved his finger in there giving pleasure to her. She moaned a little louder this time. He slid a second gloved finger into her pussy and curled it upwards stimulating her g-spot. She moaned in ecstasy. He smirked underneath his helmet. His job was done for now at least. He stopped altogether and he released her. He looked at her once more before she started to be afraid of him again. After what she just went through she quickly ran out of there and she went back to her mansion and went up in her room and she cried. Donnie Mikey and Leo were worried about her. But they decided that she would be ready to tell them what was wrong tomorrow. It has been three days now and Dana has not eaten or come out of her room. They grew gravely concerned for her so all three decided to go find out once and for all what was the problem. They entered her bedroom. They saw her curled into a fetal position on her bed and her eyes looked soulless empty and hollow and lifeless. They gently shook her and called her name until she finally heard them and her now life filled eyes started to cry tears streaming down her cheeks. They asked,  
"What happened to you Dana? Did someone hurt you?"  
"Well no but I almost got raped and I was touched sexually by someone."  
"Who did this to you?" They asked.  
"They never told me their name and I never told them my name."  
Leo asked, "well what did he look like?"  
" he had three fingers like you guys. He wore a black bodysuit and he wore a black helmet on his face. I never got to see his face."  
"Hmm sounds like the guy we are currently looking for. He calls himself Nightwatcher." Donnie said.  
"Well how about I act as bait this time in order for you guys to catch him." Dana suggested.  
"We don't want to put you in harms way." Leo said as he gently put a hand on her shoulder.  
"But it sounds like a really smart plan though. She is right. Let her try it. Please?" Mikey asked.  
Donnie and Leo soon nodded. Dana smiled.  
Time skip next night-  
Dana was in the same alley waiting for him to show up. Nightwatcher was watching her from up above on a building and he laughed and smiled.  
"So the babe's decided to see if she can see me again huh? I guess she wants more perhaps?" He thought to himself.  
"Come out come out wherever you are! I know you are here!" Dana shouted.  
Suddenly someone jumped off the roof behind her and landed right behind her on the ground as the voice behind her said,  
"Well babe look who it is. Are you back for more?"  
Dana turned around and she could only smirk at him.  
"In your dreams you fuckin sicko! Oh guys here he is!" She shouted.  
Suddenly Donnie Mikey and Leo surrounded Nightwatcher. They started to fight him because he tried to get away. But Leo had the upper hand and he put hand cuffs around his hands and Mikey and Donnie tied him up. They all went back to Dana's mansion that she had found abandoned and brought him there. They made him reveal his identity. He took off his helmet and everyone gasped.  
"Raph? Is that really you?" Everyone asked.  
He sighed. "Yes it is me."  
Dana was mortified. She couldn't say anything. She just ran up the stairs and went into her room and cried her eyes out. The others thought that Taph needed to comfort her and to make things right with her do they untied and unhand cuffed him. Raph ran up the stairs to her room. He knocked on the door.  
"Babe? It's me. Can I come in?"  
"No!!!!" Dana vehementally said.  
"Well I am coming in anyway."  
He opened her bedroom door and he saw Dana crying on her bed. She gasped when he walked closer to her and she tried to get past him but he was too quick and he caught her until both fell down on the ground. When she opened her eyes she found themselves in an awkward position. She was on top of him straddling his hips and her hands were splayed on his chest. He soon looked up and smirked at her as he laughed. Before she had a chance to get off of him he quickly put his gloved hands on her hips preventing her from escaping.  
"Let me go right now Raph! I hate you! I never want to see or hear from you ever again!" She shouted to him.  
"Babe I need to tell you something. Please it's really important."  
She shook her head no and tried to get off of him and she struggled too but to no avail. He suddenly brought her head down to his and he smashed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. She went wide eyed as his teeth bit her lip and she gasped as his tongue went inside her mouth exploring her mouth and caressing her mouth with his tongue in a French kiss. He continued to make out with her after about seven minutes of making out he let go of her lips a trail of saliva connecting their lips.  
"The reason why I did all that to you is because after I had saved you that night I have fallen in love with you babe."  
"That's why you did all that? You're in love with me?"  
He nodded his head yes. "But I am not sorry I did all those things to you. I wanted to show you my feelings for you."  
"Aww Raph!" Dana said.  
Raph brought his lips to her neck and he started to kiss the soft flesh all over her neck his tongue licking all over the skin on her neck as well. He started sucking upon her neck leaving hickies and love bites everywhere. His lips soon moved to her nipples where he began to kiss and lick her nipples and suck on them bringing the mounds of flesh to his mouth his tongue caressing each bud and pert nipple his tongue swirling around each piece of skin. Dana began to moan again. His lips moved down further and he began to kiss the outside of her pussy. His tongue soon went inside her pussy licking her folds and her walls. Dana moaned even louder now. He began to suck on her pussy her juices filling up the inside of his mouth as he swallowed them. He soon let go of her pussy and he bumped his forehead to hers and his gloved hand caressed and stroked her left cheek and he pecked her right cheek. She just smiled at him. She soon fell asleep and he picked her up and carried her bridal style in his arms and went downstairs and he sat on the couch with her still in his arms and she was sleeping laying down on Raph's lap.


End file.
